Guns' Henchmen
Guns' Henchmen are the secondary antagonists of the Vimeo amateur short film, Freedom Reigns. Role Office Encounter One of the henchmen first appeared entering Arnold Freedom's office with Guns.However, he is quickly defeated when Arnold Freedom, who was hiding under the table, grabs his leg, making him fall to the floor. All Just An Act However, it was later revealed that he was an actor and boom operator named Mikey, who was acting for a movie and later went on to operate the boom microphone. After Steven became angry at Wilson for not fake punching well, he told Cameron, the cameraman who was standing next to Mikey holding a boom mic, to cut the movie. After Wilson said he would work on his fake-punching, Steven pointed out that Cameron was checking his iPhone while filming. This alarms Cameron and makes him put his phone away in his pocket. Mikey then said he did nothing wrong, but Steven asked if the boom was in any of the shots. He th n checked the camera and saw that the boom was in fact seen while filming, though that was obviously the work of an unseen character who operates the boom microphone while he was acting. Cafe Encounter and Attack Later on, the same henchman that Mikey was playing walked in a cafe that Steven was sitting at to calm down. However, the henchman was not Mikey, although Steven thought it was at first. He then starts threatening Steven and yelled at him when he got confused. He then kicked Steven in the leg or shin and stood up aggressively, which made Steven hide slightly under the table in fear. He then shouted at Steven to come out and fight him. Steven gets out from hiding, hops onto the table, and tackles him to the ground, knocking him out. Hallway Encounter and Chase After Steven knocks him out, he leaves the cafe in confusion and fear. When he walks out of the cafe, another henchman finds him and starts chasing him. Steven runs down a hallway to try to avoid the henchman who was chasing him. However, Agent Woolfe comes to the rescue by pulling him in the hallway she was in and knocks out the henchman. The Final Showdown and Redemptions After their temporal defeats, they show up with Guns in a dimly lit room that Steven and Agent Woolfe were hiding out at. The henchmen then precede to hold Steven and Agent Woolfe hostage. After Guns shouts at Steven for saying he is phony and is just trying to be intimidating, Guns starts to throttle Agent Woolfe while his henchmen watch in delight. Then the one holding her hostage throws her down after she finally dies. After the death of Agent Woolfe, they joyfully watch their boss insult and put down Steven. After Steven becomes Arnold Freedom, they watch in shock and disbelief as he stands up to their boss and later defeats him. After their boss' defeat, they are reformed and salute Arnold Freedom as he puts on his sunglasses and walks out with pride. Trivia *They are the only villains to get redeemed, since Guns never got redeemed but was defeated instead. *They are also the only villains to wear sunglasses and overall two of the few characters in the film to wear sunglasses. * Aside from a girl who is seen during the ending, they are the only characters that are unnamed. *They are the evil counterparts of Mikey and Cameron. Category:Minion Category:Male Category:Redeemed Category:Enigmatic Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Nameless Category:Partners in Crime Category:Thugs Category:Thought-Forms